Skylanders-Feuds
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Book 1 of the Crystal arc, sequel to Jinxed) Peace has flourished in the Skylands for awhile now, and for Spyro and Cynder, it couldn't be a better time for them, that is, until a new threat emerges from the shadows, one more brutal and chaotic than Malefor, and he has a dark plan of his own...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tonight was a dark and very stormy night in the Skylands **(an odd cliche, but okay)**, there was a group of Mabus that had just left a local convince store, however, they seemed to be masked.

"Ha! I can't believe how easy it was to rob that place!" One of the thugs laughed as the other opened a large bag.

"Look at this cash, we'll be rich" another thug laughed.

"Yeah, But I will admit, that was surprisingly easy, and conscience stores don't have that much money"

"That's because it wasn't meant for you" the thugs turned back to see a large dragon covered in shadow.

"Oh yeah? And what if we feel like coming back?" The thug threatened as the dragon let his face reveal itself from the shadows.

"You won't...because you'll be dead!" He sneered as he used his tail to grab him and squeeze him up, the others tried to attack, but the dragon dealt with them, one of them he slit their throat with ease due to his massive claw, then he consumed one whole, and finally, he burnt the last one to a pile of ash, then he looked at the one that his tail gripped.

"Now, you fool, this is where it really ends" He cackled as he used his tail to crush his lungs, and snap his neck as he watched him fall to the ground, then he saw a picture on the side of the wall, it showed the purple dragon, and his lover doing some sort of action pose, the dragon snarled and grabbed the part with the purple and ripped it off as he held it in his grasp, and crushed it.

"We shall meet very soon..." he let the shadows consume him once more as he let the corpses lay there, rain pouring on them.

_The next day_

Spyro awoke to a bright morning, he wasn't surprised at all, with all his recent misfortunes lately, he was just glad to be alive, he noticed Cynder wasn't present in the tree house anywhere, so he figured he'd go and find her.

_"What am I going to do with her?" _He chuckled to himself as he spread his wings and took off to find her, first person he'd ask would be Rhea, despite her seemingly being the one who "killed" him, they'd grown closer, it was almost like they were cut from the same cloth (well, they kinda literally are since Rhea used to be Cynder's dark persona), when he found her, she was organizing the other Skylanders and was prepping them for missions, thankfully she seemed to have finished when he arrived.

"Hello Rhea" Spyro greeted as she turned to face him.

"Oh hi Spyro, is there something I can do for you?" Rhea asked as Spyro explained.

"Do you know where Cynder is?" Spyro asked as Rhea shrugged.

"Well, I don't know where she's at, but, I'm here..." Rhea's hand slid down Spyro's chest, making him shiver a little, soon enough though, Rhea stopped herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that, I used to be a part of Cynder, you know" Rhea looked away in shame.

"Hey, think nothing of it Rhea, I understand, being part of Cynder means you have natural feelings for me, I mean, who can resist this face?" Spyro joked as Rhea laughed.

"Well, you might want to ask Volteer, he might know" Rhea suggested as Spyro thanked her and flew off, Spyro pondered what just happened.

_"I feel bad for her, she was part of Cynder, but now, she's her own individual, and she has to watch me and Cynder be together all the time, while she herself can't share her feelings with me, I can't help but think that she'll always have those feelings, even if she finds someone else" _Spyro thought to himself as he took notice of Volteer as he roamed through the fields.

"Volteer, there you are" Spyro announced as he landed.

"Ah Spyro, what may I do for you on this fine day?" Volteer asked as Spyro said he was looking for Cynder.

"Ah yes, Cynder, last I saw her, she was at the shoreside" Volteer explained as I thanked him, and went to find her, eventually I saw her, he was standing pretty idle as I landed.

"Cyn? I've been looking everywhere for you" Spyro walked up to her as she turned to face him.

"Well, here I am" Cynder replied and smiled as Spyro raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off" Spyro asked.

"Oh it's nothing, Spy, it's just that I was thinking about things, I usually come here to ponder" Cynder shifted a little as she walked over to him, and nuzzled him.

"Now, is there any reason you came here to find me, other than just so you could see me?" Cynder asked as Spyro smiled.

"Well, that actually was kinda just it, I didn't really know where you were, but there is one thing that concerns me..." Spyro looked into her blue eyes.

"Let me guess, it's about Rhea?" She asked as Spyro nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't happen to use your physique abilities, did you?" Spyro asked as Cynder chuckled.

"No, I've noticed it too" Cynder replied as Spyro sighed.

"I think she's probably in a lot of pain, she needs someone, earlier today she had to stop herself from making a move on me, I'm worried about her" Spyro held Cynder in her embrace.

"...and I think we're the cause" Spyro continued.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but whenever we're together, I can always see her out of the corner of my eye, watching, probably longing for that feeling" Spyro explained as Cynder looked up at her.

"While, as her friends, we need to help her" Cynder told him as he nodded, suddenly they saw Flame rushing towards them.

"Guys! You need to come with me, now!" Flame exclaimed as Spyro grew curious.

"Why?" Spyro asked as Flame explained.

"There's been a murder at a local convenience store, and the killer might be a dragon, the others suggested I bring you with to help examine the crime scene" as soon as Flame said this, three of them flew after him to figure out just what the flipping heck happened, but little did they know, this was exactly what _he _wanted...

**(Well that's chapter one and already we've got a shady situation going on here)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Spyro, Cynder, and Flame landed at the scene of the supposed murder, what Spyro saw horrified him, two Mabus lay dead on the ground, in between them there was a pile of ash, and he saw a fourth boot, which led him to presume that one of them was eaten alive, Cynder shared his horror as they examined what happened.

"So...what exactly happened here?" Spyro asked Flame as he shrugged.

"The local authorities said they found them this way, next to them was a bag of cash, so we can presume these were thugs, but someone far worse seemed to have brutally killed them" Flame explained as Cynder walked around.

"I've never seen a dragon do something this brutal, not even Malefor" Cynder told Spyro as he walked by, then he noticed a poster on the wall, it seemed to have been torn, odd, then he examined the bodies, he presumed the pile of ash was an unfortunate Mabu who was burnt to a crisp, when he saw one of the corpses, he noticed his throat had a huge cut in it, this dragon must've been huge, then when he looked at the second corpse, he was baffled, this one had his lungs completely crushed, and it seemed to have simultaneously snapped his neck as well, whoever did this was efficient and brutal, and Spyro really didn't want to run into him in battle, eventually Flame told them the authorities had some questions for them, Spyro and Cynder went over to answer.

"Do you have any possible idea of who would do this?" One of the Mabus asked as Spyro shook his head.

"No, the only evil dragon we've ever really encountered has been Malefor, but we will find this murderer, and catch him" Spyro said, but it didn't occur to him that this was being broadcast live, and from the television, the dragon chuckled.

"Oh, you fool, you'll meet me much sooner than you think" and he turned off the television and prepared to go to his next stop: the Ruins...

Later, Spyro and Cynder returned to the Ruins to inform the Skylanders to keep watch for a murderer on the loose, as they landed, Spyro and Cynder kept conversing on what this could be.

"Who do you think it is?" Spyro asked as Cynder shrugged.

"There's only one person I can think of...but no one's seen him in years, besides, this could be a very quick one-time thing" Cynder tried to brush it off, but Spyro couldn't.

"I can't help by think about what happened to that one Mabu, both his lungs were crushed, and his neck seemed to snap at the same time, this killer frightens me a little, Cynder" Spyro replied as Cynder nuzzled him a little.

"Well, let's try not to think about it, you did promise to take me out to dinner last night, remember?" Cynder smiled as Spyro did recall the events, he had promised, and he'd keep that promise.

"Well, you are right about that, come on, we have to tell the others first" Spyro led Cynder to the Core of Light where he'd make his announcement, but he felt odd.

"Cyn, I can't help but feel like we're being watched" Spyro told her as she looked in concern.

"Well, call me crazy, but so do I, stay on your guard" Cynder replied as Spyro nodded and they warily made their way closer to the Core.

"Well, I expecting something to happen" Spyro said as Cynder agreed, then they felt a slight chill, and realized there was a slight breeze, but this breeze felt less natural, when they looked behind them, they saw nothing, but when they looked back, there was a giant dragon, with a pale flesh color scheme, who swiped them into a nearby boulder.

"So, we finally meet, Spyro, and Cynder, what a surprise, though not really, you'd be an idiot not to know how Malefor's daughter turned traitor" the Dragon sneered as Cynder growled.

"Malefor was never my father, he took me when I was still an egg, I never shared a biological connection with that monster, and I never will" Cynder snarled as the dragon laughed.

"Oh, Cynder, always talking about whose right and whose wrong, but what does it matter really? In reality, we're all the villain" the dragon replied as Spyro looked in confusion.

"Cyn, do you know him?" Spyro asked.

"I wish I hadn't" she growled.

"Oh, he doesn't know? Go on, you mustn't leave him in the dark" the dragon asked.

"Doesn't know what?" Spyro asked.

"You really are a fool, you really thought Malefor could manage the Cadaverous Crypts by himself? Bah! I was his top general in combat, you may call me...Moonwalker"

Moonwalker cackled as Spyro grew more determined.

"Well, Moonwalker, you best leave here before we make you" Spyro threatened.

"Oh, and why should I fear you? Ah, it doesn't matter, at least your death will be satisfying, and not fleeting like those Mabus" as soon as Moonwalker said this, Spyro froze.

"That was you?" Spyro asked as Moonwalker rolled his eyes.

"You ask too many QUESTIONS!" He roared the last part as he smashed Spyro through the boulder.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried as Moonwalker kept her in place by using a dark incantation, and moved to continue fighting, he grabbed Spyro with his fist and scrapped him across the ground as he tossed him into the exterior of the Core of Light, Moonwalker then flew over and grabbed him with his tail, and started to squeeze him to death.

"I know your watching Igntius! Is this really the savior of the world!? He seems too...weak" Moonwalker looked to the sky.

"Wait? How do you know Ignitus?" Spyro asked as he was moved closer to him.

"What did I say about shutting up?" Moonwalker asked as he squeezed tighter and Spyro started to loose his breath, Moonwalker chuckled, but turned back to see Cynder with the other Skylanders surrounding him, well...execpt for the ledge.

"Give it up! We have you surrounded!" Whirlwind announced as Cynder walked up.

"Let him go!" Cynder snarled as Moonwalker laughed.

"If you insist..." Moonwalker shifted his tail over the ledge and released Spyro as he fell down into the abyss.

"Spyro!" Cynder tried to fly after, but Moonwalker froze her in place again, then he easily dealt with the Skylanders, then he turned to face Cynder.

"How does it feel, Cynder? I bet it hurts, doesn't it? Good, this place does have an adequate structure, I could use this place for my plans" Moonwalker formed a cafe made out of Dark Magic to trap Cynder as she held the bars.

"You'll never get away with this!" Cynder cried as Moonwalker laughed.

"Oh Cynder, can't you see? I already have, you just don't know it yet" Moonwalker smiled evilly as he grabbed her cage and used his magic to make it levitate, then he turned to face the others, and he shackled them.

"Ah, that's better, I hope my slaves will feel better about their new home" then Moonwalker made a castle with his Dark Magic, and he formed warriors out of his magic as he brought the caged Cynder inside with him, to continue brooding and planning...

Spyro was still plummeting when he gasped for air, he realized how far down he was, he tried to flap his wings, but he was still too weak, soon enough he felt the hard impact of the earth as he slammed down on a nearby island, he started coughing as he tried to move his right arm, but it was in serious pain, as he moved it, every ounce of pain made him screech, but eventually the exhaustion got the better of him, and his vision went black...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spyro wearily opened his eyes to a bright light as he heard faint voices calling out various things.

"Clear!" His vision was fully restored as he jerked himself upright.

"He's up!" He saw a group of Mabu doctors surrounding him, then he realized he was on a medical bed.

"What...what happened?" Spyro gasped as one of the Mabus had him lie back down.

"Easy, you've been through a lot, when we found you, we were almost convinced you were dead, your lucky to be alive" the doctor spoke.

"Where am I?" Spyro asked as the doctor grabbed a syringe.

"Your at the N.S.H, or the National Skylands Hospital, now, hold still" the Mabu stuck the syringe in his arm.

"There, that should subdue the pain for a while" Spyro looked at his arm and also realized it was in a cast.

"Man, everything hurts...Wait...Cynder!" Spyro tried to leap out of the bed, but the Mabu kept him down

"Cynder, I have to get to Cynder, she and the other Skylanders are in danger!" Spyro tried to convince the doctor, but he shook his head.

"Please, don't try anything, your in no condition to go anywhere" the doctor reasoned with him, then Spyro figured he'd ask another question.

"How long have I been out?" Spyro asked as the doctor laughed a little.

"About a week or so" as the doctor said this, Spyro's eyes widened.

"A week!?" Spyro said surprised.

"Please don't move" the doctor said, Spyro then looked to see an IV was in his good arm.

"Just rest for now" the doctor said as he left, leaving Spyro to process what he had just discovered.

_"It's been a week? Man, Cynder must be worried sick, and then there's Moonwalker whose probably going on a destructive rampage, ugh, and here I am, in the hospital, I could really use some advice right now" _and truth behold, Spyro suddenly felt rather sleepy as he dozed off.

_Spyro re-awoke in a familiar library as he saw a very familiar dragon walking up to him._

_"Ignitus! It's great to see you" Spyro rushed to greet him as he laughed joyfully._

_"It is good to see you as well, young dragon" Ignitus walked with Spyro as he looked up at him._

_"I know what you're thinking Spyro, you must have many questions" Ignitus told him as Spyro nodded._

_"Who is Moonwalker, how did he know you and Cynder?" Spyro asked as Igntius sighed._

_"Moonwalker is an old associate of mine, he was once my student before he turned to evil, I was grooming him to be the next Chronicler" Ignitus's answer surprised Spyro._

_"But, Moonwalker turned after he found dark texts in my archives, and he was consumed by it's deceptive nature, and so...I cast him out, it was then that he managed to figure out how to make a portal, and enter the Skylands, he found Malefor first in 2016, and he helped him rule the underworld, of course he left around the same time Cynder left to join the Academy in 2017, but now, I fear he's returned for vengeance" Ignitus told Spyro as he looked away._

_"Ignitus...how do I stop him? He made short work out of me, I almost died" Spyro asked as Ignitus smiled._

_"You are a Purple Dragon, you'll find a way" Ignitus replied as Spyro gave a baffled look._

_"But Ignitus...I haven't been able to use my Aether breath since me and Dark Spyro were split, how can I be a Purple Dragon if I don't have the one factor that makes me a Purple Dragon?" Spyro asked as Ignitus turned to face him._

_"Spyro, for as long as I've known you, you've solved every problem thrown at you, Malefor, Gaul, Kaos, I see no reason why now you will stop doing what you do best" Ignitus knelt down as Spyro considered this._

_"Well, I still have to get out of that hospital, and I don't know why my healing powers haven't kicked in yet" Spyro wondered as Ignitus faced him._

_"Fear not, young dragon, you shall leave sooner than you think, as for your abilities...I fear Moonwalker laced you with some spell that prevents you from using your healing abilities, not that it matters, I'm sure you'll find a way, now go, young dragon..." Ignitus sent Spyro off as he returned to the hospital._

"Well, now that's been clarified, I just have to wait for awhile, I suppose" Spyro sighed as he tapped his claw repeatedly against the bars of the bed, soon enough the doctor entered and check a few medical records.

"Congrats sir, we do believe your well enough to head out and continue to go on with your daily life, just...keep the cast on, Alright?" The doctor said as Spyro shrugged.

_"Huh, I guess Ignitus was right, Well, he might've influenced this or something, whatever" _Spyro was let out of his bed as he started to walk out of his room, he had to slightly hobble a little, as he exited, he looked around, it seemed to be a local hospital due to the village surronding it, unfortunately he didn't even know how far from the Ruins he was, all he knew was that Moonwalker was still there, and he was dangerous, than he noticed a small yellow glowing lights.

"Sparx!" Spyro exclaimed as the dragonfly covered his eyes.

"Seriously man, not all of us are huge dragons you know" Sparx retorted.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be here, how'd you find me anyway?" Spyro asked as Sparx crossed his arms.

"Well, Spikey told me to head out and see if I could find you, and looky here, I've found my overweight purple bro with a cast" Sparx replied sarcastically as Spyro frowned.

"Weight issues? Well at least I've never been turned into a lantern" Spyro slyly remarked as Sparx himself frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sparx asked as Spyro chuckled.

"Never change, Sparx" Spyro told him as he shrugged.

"So...what should we do now? Moonwalker overtaken the Ruins, and your in no shape to fight...cause your weak..." Sparx snickered as Spyro raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we need someone to help, because a weakened dragon and an annoying mosquito aren't gonna do be able to do anything against Moonwalker" Spyro's response made Sparx give him a scowl.

"Mosquito, me? Is that...oh" Sparx replied as Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Well, there is one place I know where we could go, but...it's pretty dangerous, and the spell we need may be induced with dark magic" Spyro explained as Sparx raised an eyebrow.

"And your positive it won't corrupt you?" Sparx asked as Spyro nodded.

"The bit with the dark magic is only a tiny fraction of the whole spell, besides I'm sure this person will be more than willing to help us" Spyro explained as Sparx grew more intrigued.

"But this book is at the last place I want to go...Kassondra's castle, she's not there any longer, but her things still are" Spyro continued.

"Well, you can still fly, right?" Sparx asked as Spyro spread his wings.

"Thankfully I wasn't too wounded apart from the arm, I can still fly" Spyro flew off as Sparx followed.

"Hey, Wait up!" Sparx called out as he flew after to follow Spyro.

**(Well, that's chapter 3, no onto chapter 4, stay tuned, I'll try to have the next chapter show Moonwalker's side of the story, as well as Cynder, and there'll be an interesting guest at Kassondra's castle, as for the person they're gonna ally with, you'll just have to wait and see, until then, peace!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moonwalker stood in his new throne room, crafted from dark magic, he'd been here for less then a day, and he'd already accomplished more than Malefor, he chuckled, once he'd been his assistant, now he ran things, he looked at Cynder, suspended in her cage, he walked over to her, he smiled at how easy this was, it was perfect.

"Now, How should I enact my plan first?" Moonwalker asked Cynder as she gave him a death-glare.

"Ah, still so reluctant, it's all just a simple calculus, this universe if finite, it's resources finite, if life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist" Moonwalker spoke as Cynder stared at him with fury.

"You don't know that!" She retorted as Moonwalker was a little startled, but he continued to go on.

"I'm the only one who knows that...at least l'm the only one with the will to act on it" Moonwalker walked around her cage.

"For a time...your father and you had that same will" Moonwalker rested his gaze on her eyes.

"Malefor was never my father, everything I hate about myself he taught me" Cynder growled as Moonwalker chuckled.

"And in doing so, made you the fiercest dragoness in Eclasia" Moonwalker laughed as he looked used a dark spell to watch his new slaves as they worked in his mines, he smirked as he watched them mine his metals, then using the soldiers he made from his magic, he had them arm themselves with their newly forged weapons and armor, eventually he closed the spell.

"Even if you have me, the Skylanders won't let you succeed" Cynder explained as Moonwalker chuckled.

"Oh little one, you have much to learn, let me show you something" Moonwalker formed a little scene,

"at first there was darkness, and then..." Moonwalker showed several universes coming into existence.

"Several man-made universe were crafted as six crystals were each sent individually to one of these newly-born universes, these crystals each possess a fabric of space and time as well as the ability to control every known aspect in these realities, each crystal has housed itself within an important object of each world's history, and when I'm done with your pathetic band of rebels, I'll find the crystal of this world, and use it as well as the other five, to bring balance, and merge these universes into one, allowing for life to sustain itself" Moonwalker explained as Cynder looked in fear.

"You won't be able to get away with this!" Cynder snarled.

"And whose going to stop me? Your precious Spyro is dead, and all the Skylanders here bend beneath my hand" Moonwalker stared as Cynder looked down in sadness and guilt.

"Now, chin up, you'll have your chance to shine, little one, but first..." Moonwalker opened his palm as an orb of dark magic formed.

"I have something I wish to dicuss with you" Moonwalker opened to cage as he grabbed Cynder by the neck, and held her firmly, it was then that he shoved the dark orb right into her chest, he watched as she fell to the floor, and the energy consumed her, causing her to change to pure black, and her eyes glowed a soulless white.

"Come with me, there's much planning to be done" Moonwalker led her out of his throne room, and further into the dark halls of his fortress...

Spyro continued on his way with Sparx wheezing from how much he had to catch up to Spyro.

"Spyro...wait up..." Sparx panted as Spyro waited.

"Come on Sparx, we don't have time for this, here" Spyro grabbed the dragonfly and placed him on his back.

"There, let's go" Spyro continued to fly in the direction of the castle, soon enough they noticed the clouds were increasing in number, and they seemed to grow more stormy.

"We're nearing our destination" Spyro told Sparx as he saw a large object come into view, actually, it was more like a building, then he saw it: Kassondra's castle, there in all it's menacing appearance.

"Wow...Malefor's fortress in Avalar was more intimidating" Sparx pointed out as Spyro rolled his eyes, they flew down to the entrance and creaked open the door, the last time he'd been here was when Kaos mind-controlled him, and now, the place looked worse than before, chairs were knocked over, all kinds of artifacts were destroyed, and the banners were torn.

"This place is kind of a dump, and what's that smell? It's like something died and gave offspring that also died" Sparx pointed out as Spyro shook his head in irritation, although he was right, this place had seen better days.

_"What even happened to this place?" _Spyro wondered as he looked around, he picked up some sort of trophy, but merely put it back as Sparx was flying around.

"I'm not gonna lie, I don't think we're gonna find you mystical book here, considering this place's state, how could anyone find anything here?" Sparx pointed out as Spyro sighed.

"I'm not giving up, Sparx, we'll find this book, whatever it takes" Spyro replied, suddenly they heard a slight creak as Spyro got into a battle stance.

"Whose there?" Spyro called out as he saw a very familiar troll emerge from the shadows.

"Glumshanks?" Spyro asked as Sparx had a confused look on his face.

"Wait, you know this thing?" Sparx asked as Spyro face-palmed.

"Glumshanks was Kaos's personal assistant when he was evil, granted, Glumshanks did these schemes rather begrudgingly, but I don't know why he's here alone" Spyro replied as Glumshanks walked closer to them.

"I can answer that, you see, after Kaos's demise, Kassondra decided to take an extended leave, and left me to care for the castle, unfortunately, the Doom Raiders came and trashed the place" Glumshanks explained as Spyro grew more interested.

"Listen Glumshanks I know we haven't really been on the best of terms lately, but something terrible is threatening the Skylands, I came here for a specific spell, and I know this castle has one of the largest selections of magic books and texts in the Skylands" Spyro told him as Glumshanks thought for a moment.

"Come with me" Glumshanks took Spyro and Sparx to a huge library.

"Okay, whoever used this place seems to have a problem with books" Sparx commented.

"This is Kassondra's library, it has almost every scroll and magic text in all of the Skylands...even the ones involving dark magic, she had to use a lot of it to keep Strykore in his prison" Glumshanks explained as Spyro shifted his fingers through each of the books, eventually his eyes rested on a particular scroll as he took it out, his eyes widened as he saw what it was: a revival spell, Spyro knew this was exactly what he needed, the only problem was the dark magic involved with it, it was a considerable amount, but Spyro figured it wouldn't affect him, he kept a hold of the scroll and told Glumshanks this was what he needed.

"Very good, I hope you have what you need" Glumshanks told him as Sparx crossed his arms.

"Yeah, we do, and if you'll excuse us, we're gonna leave this dumpster-fire" Sparx's reply made Spyro sigh.

"Thanks, Glumshanks, you know, for being an assistant of Kaos, your not as evil as everyone expects" Spyro thanked him as Glumshanks laughed.

"Well, Kaos didn't exactly do wonders for my image" Glumshanks showed them out, once they were outside, Spyro took to the skies.

"So, where to?" Sparx asked as Spyro knew exactly where.

"Set course for Gaul's fortress" Spyro told him as they flew in that general direction, he knew who he was looking for, and they needed all the help they could get.

**(Yeah, chapter 4, now, onto buisness, I'm holding a little contest of mine, since Moonwalker is going to be an important character in the future, I'd like people to know a bit more about him, so I'm giving my little fans a bit of a contest, if there are any good sketchers in there, feel free to draw artwork of Moonwalker, then send it to me at my email ): , the artwork must include these specific details: the character (obviously, make sure his scale color is pale peach), show his abilities: Shadow Fire, Dark Magic, Corruption, enhanced reflexes, increased stamina, and make sure he's at least as large as Malefor. Give a backstory (ergo, his parents, childhood, I don't know, the one thing you must keep is his training under Ignitus and then him turning to Malefor's side), if the artwork has these details, they will enter my raffle (or you can upload art of him just for fun, and I'll still upload it), the winner will have his or her's artwork displayed on my DeviantArt page "Niceguy42", it will have the drawer credited, and it will be the official canon design for the character, if no one enters, very well, but if you seem interested, then draw away, anyways, peace!) (P.S. make sure you use a digital drawing software)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spyro landed a little unprepared as he almost crashed into the ground.

"Oof, rough landing, you know, throw in a salad every once and awhile" Sparx joked as Spyro gave him a serious look.

"Not now, Sparx" Spyro told him as they looked around, Gaul's fortress, he remembered the incident all too well, now he was certain that the only ape in there was a skeleton impaled with a staff, then he looked over...at the grave, hand-dug by Spyro, as he stood over it, Sparx flew by him.

"Okay, So your plan is your gonna revive some random dead person, and you think that's gonna help us fight Moonwalker?" Sparx asked as Spyro nodded.

"Well, we're doomed" Sparx sighed as Spyro used his good arm to unroll the scroll, and he looked at the incantation, he knew the consequences, he was giving up a part of himself to the darkness, that might bring back the very thing he wanted to be rid of, but he had to try this, he recited the spell, and his eyes started glowing a bright purple as he recited it.

"Um, Spyro? You look a little pale, wait? What are you doing?" Sparx asked as Spyro continued to speak in the spell's language, Sparx looked in worry as the earth around them began shaking and chunks of dirt levitated, as Spyro spoke, he felt a little voice in his head emerging, one he hadn't heard in a long time.

_"Where am I? Wait...no no No! I'm stuck with you again!?" _It was Dark Spyro.

_"Well deal with it, right now your gonna help me" _Spyro told him in his head as he finished the spell, and he fell to the ground, Sparx rushed to his side and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Spyro? Wake up Spyro!" Sparx shouted as Spyro lay there.

_"I'll never help you, weakling! Where is Malefor?" _Dark Spyro's voice rang through his head.

_"He's dead, I saw to that, and unless you wish to become a non-existent entity, you'd better cooperate!" _Spyro demanded internally as his voice went silent, and he opened his eyes.

"Oh thank goodness, for second I thought you died" Sparx sighed in relief as Spyro stood up.

"Did it work?" Spyro asked as Sparx shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask the gravestone" Sparx pointed at the grave, Spyro walked up, but was startled back as a pink paw emerged from the grave.

"IT'S ALIVE!!!!!" Sparx cried as the dragon further revealed herself as she crawled out, coughing up dirt as she breathed heavily.

"What...where am I? What's going on?" The dragon coughed as she wearily stood upright.

"Spyro? Is that you? Where's Flame, what about Gaul, did we win? Why are you wearing a cast?" She asked as Spyro settled her down.

"Settle down, much has happened, come on we need to talk...Ember".

Moonwalker paced in his quarters, then he saw Cynder bring in Volteer, all chained up.

"Ah, finally, took you long enough" Moonwalker growled as Cynder attached his chains to the floor.

"Now Volteer let's talk business" Moonwalker smiled as Volteer snarled.

"I'll never help you, you fiend!" Volteer's response made Moonwalker laugh.

"Oh, I wasn't asking..." just as Moonwalker was about to initiate his little "conversation" he felt a surge of energy rush through him.

"What's happening?" Cynder asked as Moonwalker used his vision spell to see the cause of this anomaly, what he saw infuriated him, it was Spyro with a pink dragoness.

"It's only a small occurrence, dispatch a small battalion of my troops, and find this fool" Moonwalker showed Cynder the picture, and she flinched a little as she saw the image, and nodded as she proceeded to head out.

"Now, where were we?" Moonwalker smiled evilly as he an orb of dark magic and cackled as he started to torture Volteer.

"So...it's been a year?" Ember asked, almost baffled as Spyro nodded, they had decided to talk while they had some lunch within a restaurant, as they brought Ember's food, she licked her lips in anticipation.

"I'm starving, thank you" Ember looked at the server as he nodded and walked off, Spyro continued explaining everything.

"So that's how I got this cast" Spyro told her as she nodded.

"So what now? I mean this Moonwalker sounds pretty powerful, and what about Flame? I'm a little worried for him" Ember asked as Sparx flew towards them.

"Hey guys, are you ever gonna finish?" Sparx wittingly asked as Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Sparx, be patient, not everyone has small stomachs" Spyro replied.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Sparx asked.

_"Just torch the little gnat, he's a nuisance anyway" _Dark Spyro's voice continued to plague him as he responded.

_"No, I'm not doing that to Sparx, he's my brother" _Spyro replied as he turned to face Ember, who had already finished her meal.

"Well, someone was hungry" Spyro chuckled a little as Ember wiped her mouth clean.

"Hey, when your dead for a year, you can get a little hungry" Ember defended herself as Spyro finished his meal as well, as they walked outside, Spyro saw a group of...things flying in their direction, he realized that they were dark warriors.

"Ember! Hide!" He shoved her in between the alley way as Sparx flew after them.

"Who are those guys?" Ember asked as Spyro whispered in her ear.

"Those guys work for Moonwalker, they probably learned that I'm no dead" Spyro whispered.

"Well, it sure took them long enough" Sparx commented, they watched the soldiers spread out.

_"Those are our enemies? What are you waiting for? You can take them!" _Dark Spyro's voice continually rang throughout his head.

_"Maybe, But we don't want to attract any attention to ourselves" _Spyro internally replied.

_"Fine, but if we die because of this, I'm blaming you" _Dark Spyro said to him before leaving...for now, eventually it seemed as though the soldiers were leaving, and Spyro decided it was safe to leave, thankfully his suspicions were correct, and he had Ember and Sparx follow suitably, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, now that they're gone...what are we gonna do? It's just the three of us, and we don't stand a chance against an army" Ember pointed out, Spyro took this into consideration, she was right, Moonwalker had a pretty strong army formed, and out of dark magic too.

"Well, we need to think of something, Moonwalker is planning to pretty much destroy our world as we know it, we're gonna need to find a way to get in there in secret and somehow find out a way as to how we can stop him" Sparx replied.

"Well, what if we didn't?" Spyro asked as the two looked a little surprised.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked.

"I'm saying what if we dive head first into their fortress, if we're sneaky enough, it could work, and then I could confront Moonwalker" Spyro explained as Sparx looked baffled.

"Are you serious, you want to get us killed!?...I'm pumped, let's do this" Sparx remarked as Spyro gave him an odd look.

"Well, we should go soon, it's almost dark and we're gonna need to get there before too long" Ember pointed out as Spyro saw the sun setting almost rapidly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Sparx exclamined as Spyro sighed.

"He's so weird..." he murmured.

_"I know I'm being forced to help and all, and remember, I'll be waiting if you need extra strength" _Dark Spyro offered as Spyro chuckled.

_"That's surprisingly generous of you" _he replied in his thoughts.

_"Don't get your tail in a twist" _Dark Spyro spoke again as they set course for Moonwalker's fortress.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Moonwalker had just finished torturing Volteer as he started coughing.

"Feeling better?" Moonwalker asked smugly as Volteer looked up with a glare, and he spat in his face.

"Cynder tortured me worse than this" Volteer replied as Moonwalker sighed.

"Really? Should I...turn it up a notch?" Moonwalker grinned manically as he shoved another orb of dark magic onto Volteer, causing him to screech in pain, this was greatly amusing to him, watching one of Ignitus's friends crumble in defeat.

"Are you watching Ignitus?" He asked out loud as Volteer continued to writhe in pain, eventually though, Cynder had to come in and ruin his fun.

"Ah, Cynder, what is it?" Moonwalker asked as Cynder explained.

"Sir, we were unable to find the purple dragon, wherever he is, he managed to evade our detection" Cynder told him as Moonwalker grew slightly irritated.

"Then...find. Him." He growled as she nodded and left.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, that's right...tormenting you!" Moonwalker resumed his torture, but was cut off as his proximity spell blared into his head.

"Argh! What now!?" Moonwalker bellowed as he activated his vision spell, what he saw brightened his mood a little, it was Spyro, he was coming to him.

_"Excellent" _he chuckled as he ordered Volteer to be sent back to the mines, and he simply waited, Spyro would come to him, he was sure of it...

Spyro snuck behind the exterior to the Core of Light, he was just thankful that Moonwalker didn't plan to destroy it, he signaled to Ember and Sparx that it was safe to advance and the two moved along, eventually they made it to the entrance and entered the dark castle.

"It stinks in here" Sparx commented as Spyro face-palmed with his good arm.

"Spyro...if Flame is here, I need to find him, do you have any idea where he might be?" Ember asked as Spyro thought about it.

"He may be in the mines, if Moonwalker is anything like Malefor, that's where he'll be" Spyro told her as she nodded and went off, but not before turning back and saying "thank you".

"Well, isn't she a charmer" Sparx joked as Spyro sighed.

"Come on Sparx, we need to go find Moonwalker" Spyro beckoned the dragonfly to follow as they traveled through the castle corridors, occasionally staying hidden as patrols passed through, Moonwalker was insane, he seemed sure of that, he somehow studied more dark magic than Malefor, he must've been corrupted if he was powerful enough to summon a castle and soldiers through just dark magic, and that slightly scared him, as he continued to traverse through the halls, he eventually came across a large door.

"You think this is it?" Spyro asked Sparx.

"Probably, but we should go inside just to be sure" Sparx replied.

_"We should be on guard, if Moonwalker used to work for Malefor, then he'll be exceptionally skilled" _Spyro heard Dark Spyro cautioning him as they entered, and they saw Moonwalker sitting at his throne.

"At long last, my guests have arrived" Moonwalker stepped off his throne as Spyro stood with determination.

"That's a big one" Sparx whispered in Spyro's ear.

"You won't get away with this!" Spyro called out.

"And whose going to stop me? Your in no condition to fight" Moonwalker pointed at his cast.

"Maybe I'm not in the best condition, but I've bested enemies much more powerful with my arms tied behind my back" Spyro replied as Moonwalker chuckled.

"But can you fight the one you love?" As Moonwalker said this, Spyro was rammed by a dark blur, when he saw what it was, he was horrified.

"Cynder!" Spyro cried as Sparx covered his eyes.

"I can't watch this..." he looked away.

"Hahaha! Ignitus should've warned you, young dragon, you are alone here, you've always been alone, yet here you are trying so desperately to save this miserable world!" Moonwalker snarled as Cynder tackled Spyro again, claws out as she scratched his side.

"Argh!" Spyro screamed as he threw her off him, but she simply leaped back on and continued mauling Spyro, he used his good arm and tried to push Cynder's face as far away from him as possible, so her teeth couldn't could get to his neck, eventually he felt a huge pain in his leg, and he realized Cynder's tailblade had impaled his leg, he screeched as he continued going on the defensive.

_"Just unleash your inner darkness, don't let her kill you!" _Dark Spyro's voice demanded as Spyro grit his teeth and kept her away, eventually she scratched through his cast and he saw the blood dripping, he used his non-bleeding leg to kick her off and limp himself up right.

"Ha! How does it feel Spyro? To know your slowly dying, and to your mate no less?" Moonwalker asked as Spyro coughed.

"I'll admit, it doesn't feel great" Spyro replied as Moonwalker chuckled.

"Prepare to die!" Moonwalkers sharp tail blade flew down on Spyro, but it was stopped, he looked in surprise as he saw Spyro holding back the blade.

"The only one who'll be dead...**is you!" **Spyro's scales converted to dark black as his horns pulsed with dark energy, his cast evaporated as he used both arms to grab the edge of the tail and whirled Moonwalker into the wall, Cynder growled as Spyro's dark form took control and he rammed into her, fighting her will all his power, until he had Cynder at her knees, who had been drained of all her strength, Dark Spyro was about to finish her but a voice told him not.

_"Don't do it! All you need to do is remove the darkness inside of her, don't kill her!" _Spyro's voice rang as Dark Spyro sighed.

**"Fine" **Dark Spyro used his powers to drain the dark magic from her body as her scale color reverted to it's magenta color.

**"Now, where were we?" **Dark Spyro turned to face Moonwalker as he growled.

"But...it's impossible, I've heard about your separation process, you shouldn't be a part of Spyro" Moonwalker was baffled as Dark Spyro laughed.

**"Clearly you have much to learn!" **Dark Spyro flew at him as he blasted him with his dark fire.

"Grr...you'll regret that!" Moonwalker grabbed him as he flew out of the top of the ceiling window and threw him outside on the ground, Dark Spyro took noticed of the night sky as Moonwalker crashed down in front of him.

"For the time I served Malefor, I always heard him say how much he hated you! Now I can see why" Moonwalker snarled as Dark Spyro smirked.

**"Malefor never did over exaggerate himself" **Dark Spyro charged into him as Moonwalker fell to his side, he roared as he batted him aside.

"I crush you with my bare hands!" Moonwalker grabbed him with his hand and dragged Dark Spyro across the ground, but he managed to break free by biting as his hand, Moonwalker screamed as he let go and allowed Dark Spyro to escape.

**"The only difference between me and Spyro...I play dirty" **Dark Spyro smiled as Moonwalker looked enraged as he rushed at him, but Dark Spyro simply tail whipped him aside.

"Come here!" Moonwalker tried to grab him, but Dark Spyro grabbed his wrist and broke it as he grabbed his neck and twisted it, killing him.

**"That was easier than I expected" **Dark Spyro scoffed as he let Spyro take control again, he decided to fly back to Cynder and see how she was.

"Spyro..." Cynder said weakly as Spyro helped her up.

"It's okay...it's over now" Spyro hugged her as Sparx sighed.

_"Are you sure it's over?" _Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx heard a voice as they looked around in fear.

"What's going on?" Spyro asked as they heard the voice laugh.

_"Aren't you a trooper, you actually thought I was dead? Isn't reality disapointing?" _The voice rang as Moonwalker appeared as he formed out of dark magic.

"You? But how?" Spyro was baffled.

"Idiot...I used an illusion spell on you" Moonwalker laughed.

"Unfortunately you managed to free the actual Cynder from my control" Moonwalker growled as Sparx shook a little.

"This isn't gonna go well, is it?" Sparx asked as Spyro tried to attack, but Moonwalker blasted him with a spell that knocked him unconscious.

"Spyro!" Cynder tried to run to him, but she too was blasted with the spell.

"Oh shoot, wait...no!" Sparx was also hit with the spell, as Moonwalker stood over their unconscious bodies, he ordered his soldiers in to "clean up this mess" and he sent them to his mines.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spyro awoke in a damp prison cell as he stood up wearily, he could barely make out the features of the cell, but he did feel a shape by them, then he recognized it.

"Cynder!" Spyro shook the dragoness as she awoke.

"Spyro...what's going on? Where are we?" Cynder asked as Spyro helped her up.

"I don't know, it's all a blur" Spyro rubbed his forehead, Cynder nuzzled him surprisingly.

"I'm so glad your okay" Cynder told him as he smiled.

"I am too, I'm sorry I was away for so long" Spyro replied, then they noticed a bright light above them, and when they looked up, they saw a familiar dragonfly.

"You guys done yet?" Sparx asked as they both rolled their eyes.

"It's good to see you too" Cynder told him as Spyro laughed a little.

"So while you guys where having your little love nap, I tried to find a way out, thankfully I managed to figure out where we are...we're in Moonwalker's mines, unfortunately I was discovered and I was put into this annoying lantern, like seriously, I'm getting a little claustrophobic" Sparx explained as Spyro sighed.

"He managed to play us...wait, did you find Ember anywhere?" Spyro asked as Cynder looked in surprise.

"Ember? Isn't she-?" Cynder was cut off as Spyro turned to her.

"Yeah she was, I'll explain later" Spyro replied as Sparx shrugged.

"Couldn't see her anywhere" Sparx told him as he looked to the ground.

"She went looking for Flame, there's a good chance she was caught too" Spyro told Cynder.

"So basically, we're screwed" Sparx told them as Spyro nodded.

"I'm afraid so" Spyro sighed as they noticed a shape moving through the darkness, eventually they recognized it as a pink paw emerged from the shadows, with her was Flame.

"Spyro? Is that you?" She asked as Spyro looked surprised.

"Ember? How have you not been captured yet?" Spyro asked as she tried to pick the lock.

"Well, I am pretty good at sneaking" Ember replied as Flame tapped his claw on the ground in anticipation, eventually she got the cell opened as she rushed in and freed Sparx from the lantern as he stretched.

"Ah, I thought I was never gonna get out of there" Sparx spoke, relieved as Ember shushed him and had the three of them follow her, Flame was waiting outside they went the opposite direction of the mines, and out back into the corridors of the castle.

_"That was the quickest lock-up and rescue I've ever been in" _Dark Spyro's voice said to him as he nodded internally.

"Everyone, we need a plan, Moonwalker is willing to do anything to achieve his goal, I can probably face him, but what about the rest of you?" Spyro explained as they considered this.

"Me and Flame should go back and free the other Skylanders trapped in the mines" Ember told them as she unexpectedly coiled her tail around his, which surprised Flame a little.

"I'm going wherever Spyro is" Cynder told them as Sparx sighed.

"Listen, Spikey, we don't need a third wheel" Sparx explained as Spyro gave him a glare.

"Sparx" Spyro said as he sighed.

"Fine, welcome to the club, I guess" Sparx begrudgingly welcomed Cynder as they split up.

"Listen, Spyro, I think now would be a good time to unleash that dark side you had when you fought Moonwalker" Sparx told him as Cynder looked a little confused.

"Spyro...what's he talking about?" Cynder asked as Spyro looked a little anxious.

"It's nothing" Spyro told her.

_"I don't see why we can't tell her" _Dark Spyro said to him as he sighed.

_"Listen, you and Cynder don't exactly have a great history with each other, if she were to discover that we merged with each other, who knows what she'll think" _Spyro replied internally as they found their way back to the throne room.

"Spyro...I'm scared" Cynder told him.

"Heh, that's just the butterflies in your stomach, trust me, I know" Sparx commented as Spyro sighed.

"Just stay close to me" Spyro told her as they both entered, and Moonwalker was almost expecting them.

"Hmm, I certainly wasn't expecting you to escape my mines, nor did I think you'd possess the courage to come and face me again, and yet, here we are, perhaps you aren't as cowardly as I first surmised" Moonwalker stepped off his throne as Spyro and Cynder held their ground.

"Man, I'll never get used to seeing a dragon that big" Sparx commented as Moonwalker ignored him.

"We won't let you do this!" Spyro exclaimed as Moonwalker chuckled.

"You really think so? Hmm...we'll get to that" Moonwalker circled them, Spyro remembered those words, nevertheless, Spyro followed his gaze as he circled back in front of them.

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot" Moonwalker calmly spoke as he lifted Cynder up.

"Cynder!" Spyro cried as he flicked him aside, and he landed into the wall.

"Ooh...that's gonna hurt" Sparx said as Spyro stood up wearily.

"Let me go!" Cynder tried to struggle, but Moonwalker didn't let up.

_"Let me into the fray, I can save Cynder by countering Moonwalker's dark magic with my own signature of energy" _Spyro heard Dark Spyro request control as he submitted and allowed his scales to turn to their dark color.

"I hope you'll enjoy being crushed" Moonwalker tighten his grip on his little prison as it closed in on Cynder, then he was blasted back by a purple beam as a black dragon rescued Cynder and placed her on the ground.

"Argh! What in the-!?" Moonwalker saw Dark Spyro again as Cynder looked in fear.

"S-Spyro?" She stammered as he looked back at her.

**"I suggest you take cover, this could get messy" **Dark Spyro instructed as he flew up into Moonwalker and rammed into his side, they both crashed into his throne, and they both flew outside, this time it was day, Dark Spyro scratched at Moonwalker's chest as they both crashed besides the Core of Light.

"Is it just me, or are we both getting a sense of Deja Vu?" Moonwalker asked as Dark Spyro thought for a moment.

**"Possibly, but this time, I know you aren't using any illusion spells on me" **Dark Spyro pointed out as he blasted Moonwalker with his dark fire, which caused a little recoil as Dark Spyro was pushed back by his own power, Moonwalker countered it with his own fire as the two stayed at a standstill, eventually Moonwalker blasted him back as he rolled back.

"Pathetic, not even your dark form can beat me!" Moonwalker boasted as Dark Spyro coughed.

**"Nonsense, I'm just getting warmed up" **he grinned as the two went at it, and they continued to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ember and Flame traversed through the dark halls of the mines, only guided by the dim glow of the torches that hung on the wall.

"Come on Flame, we're not that far now" Ember told the fire dragon as he caught up.

"I know, I know, it's just that..." Flame's response made Ember turn around in intrigue.

"I missed you, you ran off, then, I hear that your dead, and now your back all of a sudden, Ember, I know it means nothing to you, because your chasing after Spyro and all, but I-" Flame was cut off as Ember kissed him, as she backed away, Flame was struggling to get the words out.

"I'm not who I was, Flame, and I'm not proud of what I did, I spent my whole life chasing after a ghost, and I forgot about someone whose been by my side since the beginning" Ember replied as Flame smiled, and he wrapped his wing around her.

"Well, I'm glad your back" Flame whispered as she looked at him.

"I am too" she replied as they let go of each other and continued to travel through the corridors, eventually they caught sight of some of the Skylanders, they were mining some sort of mineral as soldiers guarded them, Ember signaled to Flame as they both moved in and took out the guards, the Skylanders were surprised, but were more relieved when the two dragons removed their chains. Immediately they ran for their weapons as they geared up, leaving Flame and Ember to move onto the next set of prisoners. As they continued, they let all the caged prisoners free as they started rioting against the guards, which caught them by surprise as they were taken down, at last Ember and Flame came across the last wave of prisoners, but among them they recognized Volteer, so it would make sense that there was a more advanced guard, Ember and Flame both moved in to attack, the guard was taken off guard but managed to hold his own. He swung his mace around as he tried to get a hit on either dragon, but they were too fast.

"Try to maneuver around his attacks" Ember instructed as she dodged a blow from his fist.

"You think I'm not doing that!?" Replied Flame, a little irritated at the pretentious of the guard, he tried ramming into him, but it felt like he was made out of a substance stronger than metal, the guard used this opportunity as he grabbed Flame and tossed him into Ember, as they lay there, the guard moved to take the final blow, but was stabbed through the chest by a spear, as he fell to the floor, they looked to see Volteer as he helped them up.

"Well, that was easier than I expected" Flame pointed out as they removed Volteer's chains.

"Yes, but we need to move, I bet Spyro might need our help" Ember replied as Volteer nodded, and they rushed to go find him and help him out.

Meanwhile, the fight between Dark Spyro and Moonwalker only got more vicious, as Moonwalker grabbed Dark Spyro and rammed him into the ground, he was somehow kicked into the air by Dark Spyro, who had used his dark energy to strengthen his abilities, as Moonwalker was propelled into the air, Dark Spyro's horns flowed purple as he formed a little orb prison and tried to trap Moonwalker, but he broke free as he formed an orb of dark magic and threw it at him, as Dark Spyro dodged, he noticed how it cause the patch of grass it hit to deteriorate.

"Face it, dark form or not, you can't win!" Moonwalker exclaimed as Dark Spyro sighed.

**"I don't think you understand the magnitude of my abilities" **Dark Spyro growled as Moonwalker laughed.

"From what I've seen, I'm not impressed" Moonwalker retorted, Dark Spyro knew what he had to do, since he had merged back to Spyro, that meant that most of his Aether breath had returned, but first he needed to get a little warmed up first, he flew towards Moonwalker at blazing speeds, and he cut into his chest as Moonwalker roared and kicked him into the ground.

**"I've got every bit of Spyro's power inside me, plus my added dark powers, you don't stand a chance!" **Dark Spyro flew up at him, and he released a stream of Dark Lightning, as it struck Moonwalker, he shrieked, but he formed a barrier made out of dark magic as threw two orbs at Dark Spyro, which blasted him into the ground, as he crashed, he stood up and spat out dirt as he looked back up, he needed a new approach.

_"It seems as though we can't fight him in one-on-one combat, we need to think about this" _Spyro's voice instructed him as he considered his options, he couldn't risk bringing Cynder into this, despite his nature, he still cared for her just as his light counterpart did, besides she didn't nearly match up to Moonwalker's seemingly endless amount of dark magic, Wait! That was it.

_"Spyro! You said he used his dark magic to make the castle and his army, right?" _Dark Spyro asked internally.

_"Yes? What are you getting at?" _Spyro replied.

_"If we can fight powerfully enough, he'll need to draw on more of his power to fight back, therefore it'll make his castle and army disappear, then we can stop him" _Dark Spyro explained as Spyro considered this.

_"Alright, but we'll need to play this safe" _Spyro told him as he scoffed.

_"Please, while in this form, your body is pretty much invulnerable to harm, allow me to handle this" _Dark Spyro replied as he flew up, and initiated his plan, he took Moonwalker by surprise as he punched him in the gut.

"Ha! Finally decided to fight me, eh?" Moonwalker laughed as Dark Spyro simply rammed him into the ground, Moonwalker was surprised by this amount of strength, but he got up nonetheless, unconcerned, as he flew up, Dark Spyro continued to fight him, getting stronger and stronger as his Aether abilities continued to grow in strength, he kicked him and pummeled him with his fists, this gradually started worrying Moonwalker as he was forced to rely on more of his magic, Dark Spyro noticed his castle starting to fade, he also noticed that a multitude of Skylanders were outside watching the battle, he even saw Cynder and Sparx, this also helped strengthen him as he head butted Moonwalker away and he knew what he needed to do.

"You cannot defeat me! I am Eternal!" Moonwalker yelled as Dark Spyro released his Aether Breath on him, forcing Moonwalker to summon all of his powers onto him as he tried to counter his breath, but Moonwalker was overwhelmed as a huge explosion was sent throughout the sky, clearing away any nearby clouds, they looked in fear as they saw Moonwalker crash into the ground, they noticed his fortress had completely disappeared, then they looked back and saw Dark Spyro landing, his scales turning to their regular purple color.

"Moonwalker, don't make me kill you" Spyro threatened as Moonwalker weakly looked at him, then he pushed everyone away as he spread his wings.

"This isn't over!" He snarled as he flew away, it was then that the Skylanders started cheering for him, Spyro was a little overwhelmed by this reception, but he accepted it, soon enough he caught sight of Cynder and Sparx.

"Cynder!" Spyro made his way through the Skylanders as he nuzzled her fiercely.

"I'm so glad your safe!" Spyro teared up a little as Cynder returned the nuzzle.

"You were incredible, Spy" Cynder replied as they kissed, then they noticed Flame and Ember walking up to them, their tails coiled.

"Alright, what did we miss?" Spyro smirked as Flame rolled his eyes.

"Nothing really" Ember answered as they kissed.

"Ugh, stop it, just stop it, your making me sick" Spyro chuckled when he heard Sparx fake retching at the sight of the two couples.

"Sorry Sparx, we can't help it, one day you'll understand" Spyro replied as Sparx crossed his arms.

"What do you mean, I'm pretty sure I'm the only dragonfly that's in this world, I think I'm destined to be a lone wolf, but that just makes me cooler" Sparx tried to look cool, but Cynder startled him by going "boo!" As Sparx hid behind Spyro, he looked pretty irritated.

"You are interested in the weirdest people, Spyro, I tell ya" Sparx told him as he sighed.

"Come on Cyn, let's go" He beckoned to his mate as Sparx rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even try?" He flew off as Spyro and Cynder both decided to get some much needed rest.

_"Um, one question, how is Dark Cynder?" _Dark Spyro asked internally.

_"Her name is Rhea, and she's been rather lonely" _Spyro replied.

_"I don't know how she'll take to seeing me again, I can't believe I'm saying this but...maybe it's time I changed to a better side" _Dark Spyro explained.

_"Well, then it'll be good to have you Dark Spyro, just don't take my body for any joyrides with Rhea" _Spyro replied.

_"First, I'll need to prove to her that I'm not evil, and please...call me Hope" _Hope told him as he and Cynder entered the treehouse for some RR.

"You know, Spyro..." Cynder began as Spyro looked at her curiously.

"We never did get to go out on that dinner date, did we?" Cynder continued as Spyro smiled.

"Well, we can always eat in, besides I'll make it up to you eventually" Spyro told her as she nestled herself into him.

_"Okay, I'm gonna leave before I see anything gross" _Spyro chuckled as he heard Hope vanish from his thoughts, and the two prepared themselves for a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Moonwalker landed on a small island as he treated his wounds.

_"The fools think I'm defeated, do they? Well they're wrong!" _As Moonwalker finished the treatment, he used his dark magic to form his little display of the six crystals he was going to get, soon his ultimate plan would be in motion, and no one would be able to stop him...

The end

Now there is only...When Worlds Collide: enter the purple dragon.

(Skylanders-Retribution (a prequel) coming soon)

**(Well, that's the end of Feuds, next, the crossover baby! As for Retribution, that'll be a prequel that predates just a little bit before the events of Skylanders Academy season 1, it'll explain their introductions to the characters of that world, as well as why Spyro and Cynder never actually met until season 2, and there's romance, because why not? Anyways, I've gotta get writing, and schools started back up for me, so I gotta manage my time, which means slower uploads at best, so consider that, and please...don't rush me, I've got a lot more on my plate to deal with, anyways, peace!)**


End file.
